


New Beginning

by magnificenthues



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied Jeno and Mark, Implied Renjun and Jisung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, M/M, Open Ending, Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le Are Best Friends, Post-Break Up, i don't know how to tag, please bear with me, this is my first time writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnificenthues/pseuds/magnificenthues
Summary: Two months after the break up, Chenle decided that it was time to start his new beginning.(Prompt #CJ015)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Zhong Chen Le, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13
Collections: Chenji + '00





	New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing so I'm a bit nervous. I made three drafts of Chenhyuck Post Break Up AU before I settled with this. I didn't proofread this so it might be a bit messy. I don't proofread because I tend to edit everything and it will be so different from what I originally wrote. I just hope that it will be worth reading. I also hope that the prompter would be a bit satisfied with my work.

It has been two months since Chenle and Donghyuck broke up. There friends made sure to be there for the two of them which is easier said than done. They made sure none of them is alone and it was as if they made a schedule on who would visit who at that day. Chenlenfelt thankful for it, of course. He was thankful that his friends are still there for Donghyuck and that friends that he made through Donghyuck was still there for him. 

Chenle was busy packing his things so he only knew that it was time for breakfast when he looked at the time. He woke up a lot earlier than usual so he decided to pack his things ahead of time. After he knew that it was time for breakfast, he went to the kitchen to cook. After cooking, he absentmindedly prepared the table and ate. 

Chenle just started eating when he heard his front door open. He doesn't mind since he knows it is just one of his friends. They were the only one who knows the passcode of his house afterall. It is still a bit early for the daily visit but he don't mind at all. He just hope that it is either Jisung or Renjun so that he won't have to explain much why he was packing. Although if his observation is correct, today is supposed to be Jeno's turn. 

"Hey! Did Jisung tell you I'm coming here early?"

When he heard the voice, he looked up to see his cousin, Renjun. He wondered why Renjun is the one that visited him since he was here two days ago. It wasn't supposed to be his time yet.

"No. Why would he tell me?"

"No? Then why did you prepare breakfast for two?"

It was as if question marks formed over Chenle's head. He wondered why Renjun said that he prepared breakfast for two. Why would he prepare breakfast for two when he is alone ever since Donghyuck---

"Ah! It seems that I forgot Donghyuck Donghyuck doesn't live here anymore. I got used to preparing breakfast for us."

"Oh! It's okay. I mean, the both of you lived together since your freshmen year in college. I know that it was your duty to cook breakfast while it was his to cook dinner. The both of you were dorm mates after all. Then, you became a couple on your sophomore year. After college, the both of you decided to live together. Then, you broke up just two months ago. It is understandable that you still carry the habits that you formed in your 7 years of living together."

Chenle decided not to say anything. Renjun is right. It is hard to break a habit of 7 years. Renjun decided to eat with him so that the food won't go to waste. After eating, Renjun washed the dishes while Chenle went to the living room to watch some movie. 

After Renjun washed the dishes, he decided to also watch the movie that Chenle is watching. He brought snacks from Chenle's drawer and put it on the coffee table. The both of them were watching the movie in silence until Renjun decided to break it.

"He is fine. He went with Jaemin to the park and they are currently having a picnic. That is what Jaemin said on our group chat the last time I checked."

"Where's Jeno? Isn't he the one who is supposed to be with me now?"

Renjun laughed at what his cousin said. Renjun knows that his cousin is good at obsevation and putting things together. 

"So, you noticed. Well, Jeno and Mark is celebrating their second anniversary today. So, I volunteered to be here instead. Plus, I missed you and it is just a bonus that Jeno and Mark owes me now."

Chenle smiled at his cousin's antics. Well, his cousin just hit two birds with one stone, or is it three. Chenle suddenly felt proud.

"That's smart. Now there is no doubt about it. The both of us are surely blood related."

"Did you doubt about us being blood related? How dare you?"

"No. I didn't doubt it. It's just that, you are more logical than most in the family. We are troublemakers, you know."

"Yeah. I know that."

The both of them then stayed silent after their conversation. Renjun decided to scoot closer to Chenle's side and he rested his head on Chenle's shoulder. Chenle then rested his head on Renjun's head.

"I booked a flight to Shanghai."

Renjun was shocked when he heard what Chenle said but he decided to be calm about it. He have to be logical because that was what he is.

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"When will you come back?"

"I don't know. I booked a one-way flight."

Renjun processed what Chenle said. What he processed is that Chenle is leaving to Shanghai tomorrow and he doesn't have a plan on coming back.

"You're not coming back."

"Yeah. I don't have a plan on coming back. You can visit my home anytime though. It's always open for you guys."

"Yeah, right. As if I don't know that you won't be there in your home. Don't fool me."

Chenle laughed at what his cousin said. He is correct though. Chenle won't be there if ever they did visit him. He don't think he can even step inside his home in Shanghai when he knows just how much memories he have with Donghyuck there.

"At least you will have somewhere to stay if ever you decide to have a vacation there. I mean, I won't be at home but I'm still in Shanghai. Maybe we'll meet each other in the streets."

Renjun who was silently letting his tears fall because of what they are talking about sobbed at what his cousin is saying. Chenle and him were with each other since they were kids. They consider each other as real brothers. He don't know what to do hearing Chenle say that they won't be together anymore.

When Chenle noticed his cousin was crying, he wrapped his arms around him and held him close. He wants Renjun to feel that he will always be there even though they are apart. Just like how he hugged Donghyuck for the last time before they decided to part ways. 

"Do you want to help me pack my things?"

Renjun just nodded. He has calmed down a bit and he want to spend this whole time before his cousin go with him. Even if it meant helping his cousin pack his things.

Chenle directed the both of them to his room. Renjun saw how his clothes and shoes were separated into two. He saw Chenle's suitcase and he also saw some cardboard boxes. 

"What's with the cardboard boxes and the separate clothes and shoes?"

"Ah! Those are the clothes and shoes that I stole from Donghyuck, Donghyuck gave me, or the both of us bought. I don't want to bring it with me and I also don't want to leave it here. So, I decided to just put it in the boxes until I have an idea om what to do with them."

Renjun just nodded at what Chenle said before he started folding the clothes that will be put in the box. While he was folding them, he began to remember some memories about the clothes. 

"Isn't this the hoodie that you bought last Christmas while we were shopping for gifts? I remember that this have a pair."

When Chenle looked at the hoodie that Renjun was holding, he saw a black hoodie with a face of a brown bear in front of it. It is a pair, the other one is white.

"Yup. Donghyuck have it."

Renjun decided not to ask any more questions because he don't want to open any more memories that might hurt his cousin. At lunch time, Renjun was the one who cooked and Chenle washed the dishes. Then, they went back to what they were doing. Chenle finished packing what he would bring to Shanghai first so he decided to help Renjun. 

"You said that the break up was the decision of the both of you. But, I don't think that you would be this affected if it was mutual."

Chenle smiled at what his cousin said. He knows that Renjun will notice sooner or later. He didn't know that it would be this late.

"You see, he wanted to break up with me. He said that he doesn't love me anymore. He was sorry because of it. He was crying. I almos-almost begged him not to break up with me. But, when I saw how tired his eyes are, how he cried, how he was almost pleading me to break up with him, I decided not to. I decided to just let him go. If that is what would make him happy, I would gladly let him go. Of course, I asked him for one last hug. I just want to feel how his hug feels for the last time. I wanted to ingrain it in my memories. His scent, his warmth, his touch. I didn't cry that night even after he left."

"You didn't. He went to us after your break up. He was crying until he fell asleep. We were worried about you because you didn't text us."

"I knew he would come to you guys. I wanted you guys to comfort him."

"With how the both of you acted, we guessed that you were the one who broke up with him. Now, it is still confusing. If you didn't tell me he broke up with you, I wouldn't even think of it."

Chenle just laughed at what his cousin said. If he really thought about it, they were right to suspect that he was the one who broke up with Donghyuck even if it is not the truth. He would have suspected the same if he is not Chenle.

After they finished putting everything in the boxes, Chenle then ssatched for the items that he wants to bring to Sahnghai. Of course, while he was searching for his things, he comes across with the things that have something to do with Donghyuck.

"Chenle, what are you gonna do with this?"

When Chenle looked at what Renjun what holding, he looked away so fast. The [bracelet](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.cartier.com%2Fcontent%2Fdam%2Frcq%2Fcar%2F14%2F45%2F29%2F2%2F1445292.png.scale.314.high.love-bracelet-pink-gold.png&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.cartier.com%2Fen-us%2Fcollections%2Fjewelry%2Fjewelry-selections%2Flove-bracelets-in-pink-gold%2Fb6035617-love-bracelet.html&tbnid=rArLQDiX9QOr3M&vet=1&docid=7u5ivZYOg4OY3M&w=314&h=505&source=sh%2Fx%2Fim) that is inside the box that Renjun is holding is like a promise bracelet.

"Uhmm. We-we can p-put it in the box with the-the other things th-that have something t-to do with Donghyuck."

"This is a Cartier Love Bracelet, right? This is expensive. Do you really want to just leave it in the box?"

When Renjun looked at Chenle's direction, he saw how his cousin's tears were falling. He don't know why he was crying but Renjun placed the box on the table and hugged Chenle.

"That bracelet. It has a pair. The o-other one is with D-Donghyuck. That's a promise b-bracelet. And---"

Chenle was full on sobbing even before he finished his sentence. Renjun, who was holding him, started crying after hearing how painful the sound his cousin was making. This is the first time that his cousin cried ever since they moved in Korea. Renjun now remembered the story about the promise bracelet. 

When Chenle and Donghyuck celebrated their fifth anniversary, they bought this bracelet. They decided to exchange it and promise something with it. The bracelet that is in Chenle's possession is the bracelet that Donghyuck bought. At that time, it was too early for them to be together because Chenle was just 23 years old and the both of them are still too young. They promised that they would marry each other once their careers are established and once the both of them are old enough to be married. It was like their engagement rings. The both of them agreed to get married once Chenle reached 29 years old. But, the both of them broke up a year after.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me. It's okay. Just cry it all out. I'm here."

Renjun kept comforting Chenle while he was crying until he stopped. When Chenle stopped crying, it was already time for dinner. Renjun decided to order food because he don't think any of them have the energy to cook.

"Are you okay? Wait. That sounds so stupid."

"I'm fine. I feel better than before, at least. Thank you for being there for me."

"You are always welcome. I know that you will always be there for me, too. We're cousins, remember?"

Chenle smiled at his cousin and rested his head on Renjun's shoulder. He wants to stay in his cousin's embrace just a little longer. When their order arrived, they ate and continued packing everything. After everything was settled, Renjun watched as Chenle opened his locked drawer and pulled photo books, notebooks, and enveloped letters out. Chenle then arranged all of it in a separate box.

Chenle went to the table where the box containing the bracelet is and picked it up. Renjun watched as Chenle opened the box and caressed the bracelet inside as if memorizing it. Then, he put it on top of the enveloped letters. After they sealed all the boxes, they decided to wash up and sleep.

Renjun washed up first. Then, Chenle washed up after him. While Chenle was washing up, Renjun opened his messages and replied to everyone who texted him. He was holding himself back so hard so that he won't tell their friends that Chenle is leaving in a few hours. He didn't know that Chenle was finished until he felt the bed dipped down to accomodate Chenle's weight.

"Lele, do you want me to drive you to the airport?"

"No. I don't want to. You'll just cry."

"You are mean. Anyway, what do you want me to do tomorrow?"

"I will leave some letters at the bedside table. You can give them to the people I left them to."

Renjun just nodded. Then, Chenle cuddled Renjun until he fell asleep. Renjun was so busy thinking about a lot of things that he slept late. When he woke up, Chenle was already gone. The boxes were also gone. 

Renjun spent all morning in Chenle's house crying, thinking, then crying again, the missing Chenle. When he decided to give out all the letters, it was already afternoon. When he scanned who the letters are for, he saw the names of their friends. Chenle left all of them letters. Renjun decided to open his letter later after he gave everyoneelse theirs. 

Renjun first gave Jeno and Mark theirs since the both of them live together. When they asked what the letters are for, Renjun said that they should open them after Renjun leave. They agreed.

Renjun went to Jaemin's house next because his house is just next to Mark and Jeno's. When he arrived, he saw Jisung inside. So, he gave his boyfriend his letter, too. Then, like what he instructed Mark and Jeno, he said the same thing to Jaemin and Jisung.

Lastly, Renjun went to Donghyuck's house. When he entered, no one was in the first floor. He thought that maybe Donghyuck was upstairs. When he went upstairs, no one was there. It seemed that Donghyuck was not in his parent's house. When Renjun went downstairs, he noticed the boxes that he didn't notice in the living room. The boxes is familiar. All of it are still sealed so Renjun don't know if what he is suspecting is correct.

Renjun waited for Donghyuck in his house for almost an hour but Donghyuck is still nowhere to be found. His friends are already bombing his phone with chats, texts, and calls, but he didn't reply nor answered any of them. Renjun decided to leave the letter on the table. It has Donghyuck's name on it so he knows that it will be delivered to Donghyuck. 

Renjun went out of the house, locked it, and went to his car across the street. He was sbout to drive to his house when he saw Donghyuck. He was wearing a white hoodie with a face of a brown bear in front, the pair of Chenle's black hoodie. Saying Renjun was shocked is an understatement. 

Donghyuck was busy looking at his phone so he didn't notice Renjun's car. He stopped in front of it. Renjun can see that Donghyuck was crying while he was typing. Then, Renjun noticed a bracelet hanging on Donghyuck's wrist. It was the bracelet that Chenle bought. Before Renjun could even react, Donghyuck was already on the other side of the street entering his house.

Renjun's head was swimming in confusion. He don't know what to do. He don't know how to react. He decided to call Chenle because he know that Chenle already landed but his call wouldn't connect. 

On the other hand, Chenle was sitting in front of a beach somewhere in China watching the sun set. He was away from all of the confusions that floods Renjun's brain, the sadness of his friends, and oblivious to the new heartache that he caused the person that he loves the most. Chenle decided that here, in this beach beside his house is where he will start his new beginning. And maybe someday, he can go back to Korea and let the new Chenle face everything.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! I hope that it is decent enough. I know that it is confusing, especially the ending. I really tried to write it as nice as I can. Anyway, this is my first time writing a fanfic and I hope to write more of these. I also hope that I can improve my way of telling a story. I don't know how to end this note. Uhh... bye?
> 
> Link to my Curious Cat account: https://curiouscat.qa/magnificenthues


End file.
